1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a guitar slide having a conical body tapering from the base to a narrower end at the fingertip. In another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a guitar slide with a domed end.
2`. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of slides have been used to obtain the slide blues sound on the guitar. This technique was developed from early one-stringed instruments, where the player would use a rock or pill bottle as a slider. Guitar players later used knives or broken off necks of bottles.
Modern guitar players still use wine bottle tops. Various materials have been used, such as metal socket wrenches or plights-glass slides. The various materials give different sounds and feels to the player. Most of these devices are cylindrical.
Many attempts have been made to improve upon these traditional devices. One device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,065 to Harris, issued Jun. 26, 1973, shows an outwardly tapering body which is wider at the finger tip end. This device teaches removable inserts for finger sizing. Such outward tapers are unnatural in that they do not follow the normal human anatomy. Such a diverging shape gives the opposite feel to the normal human finger. A convex slide is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,382 to Hein, III, et al., issued Nov. 13, 1990. The convex exterior is designed for selectively depressing certain strings. Once again it does not have the naturally tapered shape of the finger and plays differently from traditional slides.
The present invention is a guitar slide which plays naturally, following the shape of the human finger, while giving the proper tone without noise or a buzz.